


La porta accanto

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cross posted on Wattpad





	1. One

Derek e Stiles erano amici stretti, fino a quando Derek comincia ad avere crisi d'identità, attacchi di rabbia e non riconoscere i sogni dalla realtà. Per questi motivi viene portato a Eichen House. Passano gli anni e Stiles, da molto scosso e turbato, riesce a sembrare un normale adolescente, però con una grande ferita aperta dentro di lui. Improvvisamente alla stazione di polizia scoppia un'incendio dove muore il padre di Stiles. Il ragazzo continua a dire che è colpa sua se è scoppiato l'incendio e voleva davvero uccidere suo padre e non riesce a calmarsi. Rischia di uccidere Parrish che cercava di aiutarlo e quindi, al posto di processarlo lo spostano nell'ospedale psichiatrico locale. Durante la prima notte si lancia contro la porta gridando senza perdere fiato, fino a quando una voce quasi familiare arriva dalla stanza accanto grazie alla speciale struttura di Echo House.


	2. Two

"FATEMI USCIRE DA QUI!" il suo urlo di disperazione si mischiò a quelli degli altri pazienti che soffrivano rinchiusi nelle loro celle.  
Stiles crollò a terra singhiozzando, tirando calci al pavimento e pugni al muro.

"Ehi, calmati ragazzo, c'è qualcuno che ha bisogno della propria dormita di bellezza" Questa voce maschile, l'adolescente la aveva già sentita, lo faceva sentire come a casa. Aveva pensato ad una vecchia conoscenza, ma respinse subito quell'idea, non poteva essere lui!

"È colpa mia.." piagnucoló con la guancia attaccata al ferro della porta blindata.  
"Continuamente da queste parti si sente quella frase, la maggior parte delle volte è per far intenerire le guardie per avere qualche momento in più di libertà o più cibo." rispose la voce.

Passarono secondi, minuti, ore... E nel pieno della notte sentì dei ringhi provenienti dalla stanza a destra della sua, quella da cui proveniva la voce  
"Stai bene lì dentro amico?" si affrettò a chiedere Stiles, mentre sentì un'ululato.

Guardò fuori dal buco che fungeva da finestra e vide che la luna brillava in tutto il suo splendore circolare. 

Continuò così tutta la notte e al sorgere del sole tutto finì.

"Che ti è successo stanotte?" chiese Stiles e prima che l'altro potesse rispondergli le guardie aprirono la porta per farlo uscire. Cercò di sbirciare dal vetro della porta accanto per vedere l'uomo, ma era solo un pezzo di ferro senza aperture.

I giorni passarono e i due continuarono a parlarsi. Stiles disse all'altro il suo nome, il quale gli disse di chiamarlo D.

Stiles gli disse del suo passato di quanto tenesse a Derek e di come aver sofferto quando fu stato portato ad Eichen House.

Un giorno c'era più rumore del solito e una guardia superò la stanza di Stiles per poi fermarsi davanti la porta vicina. Aprì la porta e fece uscire D. Lo prese per la manica e ripercorse i propri passi portandoselo dietro. 

Passando davanti la porta del ragazzo, Stiles riconobbe la forma del viso dell'uomo che amava, e con una grande forza di volontà e forza fisica che non sapeva di avere, riuscì a spalancare la porta e gli si dilatarono le pupille e restò fermo in shock con delle lacrime di felicità.

La guardia e il prigioniero si fermarono e l'ultimo si girò rivelando il viso del solo e unico Derek Hale.

Derek si divincoló dalla presa dell'uomo e corse da Stiles prendendolo per la maglietta e avvicinarlo a sé. 

Poi accadde.

Azzerarono la distanza tra loro e Stiles spostò le mani dietro al collo dell'uomo e si ruppe il contatto fra i due per riprendere fiato e si rituffó in cerca delle labbra soffici di Derek.


End file.
